poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Connor Lacey meets Balto/Transcript
This is a script for Connor Lacey meets Balto story begins at New York City Old Rosy: Well, it was here... someplace. Rosy's granddaughter: But we've already been past here. Old Rosy: The trees have grown so big. It's been so long since my last visit. Rosy's granddaughter: Come on. Blaze. Grandma, when was the last time you were here? Old Rosy: Years and years ago. Way before you were born, sweetheart. Rosy's granddaughter: Oh, look! Blaze found a squirrel. Old Rosy: Now, just a minute. I'm trying to get my bearings. Oh, there are so many paths here. So easy to get turned around. Come on, darling. Rosy's granddaughter: Grandma, we're in the middle of nowhere! Old Rosy: We're right in the middle of New York City! Rosy's granddaughter: You'll make yourself tired walking so long. Old Rosy: Nonsense. It hasn't been more than a quarter of an hour. Not much further. Rosy's granddaughter: Blaze is getting tired. Old Rosy: Oh, I see! Rosy's grandmother: Grandma, what are we looking for anyway? Old Rosy: Uh, a memorial. Rosy's granddaughter: A me... - what? Old Rosy: A reminder of a wonderful story... and a place very far away from here. Rosy's granddaughter: What place is that. Grandma? Old Rosy: Nome, Alaska. It's a small town almost on top of the world. Hmm. Now, that really was in the middle of nowhere, sweetheart. In the cold winter of 1925, it was snowing hard. Back then, the fastest and most reliable way of getting around was with teams of dogs pulling long sleds. Races were held every year to find out the best team. And the competition was very fierce. Man 1: Mush! Gee up, boy. Man 2: Giddap, Steele! Giddap, giddap! Steele! Whoa! Whoa! Star: Steele, we're not gonna make it! Man 1: Easy, now! Easy! Man 2 Steele, hold back! Man 1: Ohh! Steele! Man 2: Get in line, Steele! Get in line! Mush! Mush! Balto: It's the three-mile marker. Boris: Balto, get your slobbering mouth off me! Balto: Let's go, Boris. We'll get around back and catch the end of the race. Boris: Oh, no. No, no, no. I'm a delicate country bird. I hate going into town. Balto: Ah, come on. What's the worst that can happen? Boris: Please! Aah! Why do I let you talk me into these things? Yugi Moto: Are you sure this is the place? Connor Lacey: I guess so. Twilight Sparkle: Looks like the goose is in trouble. Boris: What the... ?! Eeeh! Butcher: Bring that back, you thief! Fluttershy: Nice save. Balto: Thanks. I'm Balto and this is Boris Goosinoff. And, who are you? Connor Lacey: Well, this is Skurd, Alpha 5, Zordon, Ninjor, Tommy Oliver, Rocky DeSantos, Adam Park, Billy Cranston, Aisha Campbell, Kimberly Ann Hart, Tomax Oliver, Lightning McQueen, Mater, Guido, Luigi, Sheriff, Fillmore, Sarge, Finn McMissile, Holley Shiftwell, Cruz Ramirez, Mushu, Cri-kee, MewTwo, Lugia, Entei, Celebi, Suicune, Raikou, Latios, Latias, Jirachi, Lucario, Manaphy, Darkrai, Shaymin, Arceus, Zorua, Zoroark, Victini, Keldeo, Cobalion, Virizion, Terrakion, Red Genesect, N, Anthea and Concordia, Diancie, Hoopa, Volcanion, Magearna, Yugi Moto, Téa Gardner, Tristan Taylor, Joey Wheeler, Bakura Ryou, Serenity Wheeler, Duke Devlin, Seto Kaiba, Mokuba Kaiba, Jaden Yuki, Yubel, Syrus Truesdale, Chumley Huffington, Zane Truesdale, Bastion Misawa, Chazz Princeton, Alexis Rhodes, Blair Flannigan, Tyranno Hassleberry, Aster Phoenix, Adrian Gecko, Axel Brodie, Jesse Anderson, Yusei Fudo, Crow Hogan, Jack Atlas, Akiza Izinski, Leo, his sister Luna, Yuma Tsukamo, Astral, Tori Meadow, Bronk Stone, Flip, Caswell, Kat, Vetrix, Trey, Quattro, Quinton, Reginald Shark Kastle, Dumon, Rio Kastle, Ray Shadows, Alito, Girag, Mizar, Kite Tenjo, Orbital 7, Lillybot, Yuya Sakaki, Zuzu, Declan, Gong, Sora, Ayu, Tatsuya, Futoshi, Yuto, Yugo, Yuri, Thomas, Edward, Henry, Gordon, James, Percy, Toby, Emily, Fred Jones, Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkley, Shaggy Rogers, Scooby-Doo, Twilight Sparkle, Spike, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Broc, May, Max, Dawn, Piplup, Iris, Axew, Cilan, Serena, Bonnie, Clemont, Rotom, Lillie, Kiawe, Mallow, Lana, Sophocles and I'm Connor Lacey. Boris: You are putting me down now, Mr Golden Retriever? Balto: Whatever you say, Boris. Boris: Every time there's a race, you run around like you're in it. Balto: Maybe one day I will be. Boris: Heel, boy! Boris Goosinoff is no spring chicken. I'm no spring penguin, either! Oy, it's cold! Man 1: Look! The two-mile mark. Balto: Come on! We don't wanna miss the finish. Boris: Oh, that would be a tragedy. I was being sarcastic. Rosy's dad: OK, you can open your eyes now. Rosy: I love these runners! I love this brush bow! I love this sled! Jenna, you're lead dog! OK, just a minute. Come on. Mush! Rosy's dad: Then you'll need... this. Rosy: A real musher's hat! We're a real sled team now! Mush! Rosy's dad: Mister Johanssen, the sled is beautiful. Rosy's mom: We're very grateful. Rosy: Oh, thank you! Rosy's dad: Rosy's grateful too, huh? Mister Johanssen: So I gather! Rosy: Watch this! Rosy's mom: Coming, sweetheart. Rosy's dad: I don't know, honey, maybe we should've gotten her the doll house! Rosy: It's the one-mile marker. Mush, Jenna, mush! Let's win this race! Rosy's mom: I think she'll learn to like it! Rosy: Jenna. Easy, girl. Dixie: Good morning, Jenna. Oughta be a close race, don't you think? Maybe even neck and... neck. Sylvie: Say something about her new collar before she gets whiplash. Jenna: Urn, Dixie, what a pretty collar. Is it new? Dixie: What? This old thing? Yeah. Do you think, urn, Steele will notice? Jenna: I'm afraid the only way Steele notices anyone is if they're wearing a mirror. Man 1: They're comin'! Girl Dogs: Steele! Man 2: You can do it! Rosy: Jenna! Stay, girl! Woman 1:That's some dog! Rosy: Jenna! Hold on. Come on, Steele! Oh, no! My hat! Man 1: It's that stray dog! Man 2: He's gonna ruin the race! Steele: Hey! Outta my way, lobo. Boris: When will you learn to stay on the sidelines? Morris' owner: To Juneau Daily Chronicle. Stop. Steele wins first race of season. Stop. Three-time winner keeps Golden Collar. Stop. Nome. Stop. That Steele is some dog, huh, Morris? Nikki: Congratulations there, boss, there. It was a pleasure runnin' behind youse. Of course, the view got monotonous. Kaltag: You are the most amazing, the most exalted, the most pre-eminent, the most top of... Star: You won! Steele's owner: I don't know. You think maybe Steele is losing his edge? Man on camera: Yeah, looks like just about any dog could outrun him. Rosy: What a crazy thing to do just to show off to a pretty girl! I'm sure Jenna would love to have you on her team. And, who are you? Connor Lacey: Well, this is Skurd, Alpha 5, Zordon, Ninjor, Tommy Oliver, Rocky DeSantos, Adam Park, Billy Cranston, Aisha Campbell, Kimberly Ann Hart, Tomax Oliver, Lightning McQueen, Mater, Guido, Luigi, Sheriff, Fillmore, Sarge, Finn McMissile, Holley Shiftwell, Cruz Ramirez, Mushu, Cri-kee, MewTwo, Lugia, Entei, Celebi, Suicune, Raikou, Latios, Latias, Jirachi, Lucario, Manaphy, Darkrai, Shaymin, Arceus, Zorua, Zoroark, Victini, Keldeo, Cobalion, Virizion, Terrakion, Red Genesect, N, Anthea and Concordia, Diancie, Hoopa, Volcanion, Magearna, Yugi Moto, Téa Gardner, Tristan Taylor, Joey Wheeler, Bakura Ryou, Serenity Wheeler, Duke Devlin, Seto Kaiba, Mokuba Kaiba, Jaden Yuki, Yubel, Syrus Truesdale, Chumley Huffington, Zane Truesdale, Bastion Misawa, Chazz Princeton, Alexis Rhodes, Blair Flannigan, Tyranno Hassleberry, Aster Phoenix, Adrian Gecko, Axel Brodie, Jesse Anderson, Yusei Fudo, Crow Hogan, Jack Atlas, Akiza Izinski, Leo, his sister Luna, Yuma Tsukamo, Astral, Tori Meadow, Bronk Stone, Flip, Caswell, Kat, Vetrix, Trey, Quattro, Quinton, Reginald Shark Kastle, Dumon, Rio Kastle, Ray Shadows, Alito, Girag, Mizar, Kite Tenjo, Orbital 7, Lillybot, Yuya Sakaki, Zuzu, Declan, Gong, Sora, Ayu, Tatsuya, Futoshi, Yuto, Yugo, Yuri, Thomas, Edward, Henry, Gordon, James, Percy, Toby, Emily, Fred Jones, Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkley, Shaggy Rogers, Scooby-Doo, Twilight Sparkle, Spike, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Broc, May, Max, Dawn, Piplup, Iris, Axew, Cilan, Serena, Bonnie, Clemont, Rotom, Lillie, Kiawe, Mallow, Lana, Sophocles and I'm Connor Lacey. Rosy's dad: Hey! Rosy! Stay away from him! Rosy: Dad! Rosy's dad: He might bite you, honey. He's part wolf. Rosy: Now you've hurt his feelings. Rosy's dad: Come on now. Dixie: Congratulations, Steele. Steele: Ladies. Hi, there, Jenna. Enjoy the race? Jenna: Yeah. Almost as much as you did. Steele: Thanks. Jenna, let's go celebrate. I know where all the bones are buried. Jenna: I don't know. Suddenly, I've lost my appetite. Steele: Well, maybe your taste runs more toward... wolf. Rosy: Jenna! Come on, girl. We're going back home. Jenna: Sorry, Steele. My girl is calling me. Dixie: On the other hand. my girl is away at boarding school. Rosy: Jenna! Balto: Jenna, I, uh... Rosy's dad: Jenna. Rosy: Jen! Come on! Rosy's dad: Jenna! Come here, girl. Boris: Balto, there's some things I can't do for you. Balto: Yeah. Boris: I'm goose, not Cupid. Volcanion: Hey, at least you could someday make the team. Yugi Moto: That's right. Steele: Didn't make the team... Bingo? Boris: Don't listen to him or look at him. Live a long life. Balto: My name's Balto. Boris: But you can call him "idiot"! Steele: I'm sorry. Balto. Balto the half-breed. Skurd: Not too friendly, is he? Steele: Hey, goose, you a half-breed too, huh? Part turkey? Boris: Waa-hah-hah! Connor Lacey: Hey! Leave him alone! Steele: Say human, are you a half-breed too? Part toon? Connor Lacey: Whoa! Nikki: Good wordplay there, boss. Kaltag: You are the wittiest, the quickest. You are the drollest, the cleverest, the sharpest, the most hilarious... Star: You crack me up! Balto: Steele. Just leave them out of this. Steele: Oh, Balto, I've got a message for your mother. Kaltag: Hi, Mom! MewTwo: This can't be good. Ash Ketchum: I agree. Kaltag: Balto, translate this for me... Star: What's wolf for "Go chase your tail"? Boris: Balto, stop! Whoa! Steele: Get him. Get out of here, wolf-dog. You'd better get back to your pack! Boris: Maybe it's the unrelenting fear talking, but I'm seeing wisdom in this advice. Maybe we go now, huh? Kaltag: Now! I'm thinking Balto's friend got his feathers ruffled! Star: Goose! Ha! I get it! Fred Jones: Differently not friendly. Scooby-Doo: Yeah. Nikki: Half-wolf in the side pocket there. Kaltag: That was the most dead centre, the most on-target, the most down-the-middle... Star: Ya hit him! Nikki: That son-of-a... Kaltag: He is the most malicious, the most disgusting, obnoxious, the most revolting, the most repulsive... Star: He's no lap dog. Rainbow Dash: That Steele. He's got some nerve bulling Balto like that. Boris: Not a dog, not a wolf. All he knows is what he is not. If only he could see what he is. Balto: Homesick, Boris? You ever think about going back? Boris: Don't fret, Fido. I'm sticking here until I'm sure you can stand on own four feet. Balto: YOU'RE taking care of ME?! Boris: Don't thank me. Balto: I smell... herring. Boris: The herring are flying south too? Balto: Say! Must be Muk and Luk. Boris: Oh. Good news. Muk: Uncle Boris! Boris: Oh, no! Balto: How sweet. "Uncle Boris." Lucario: Who are Muk and Luk? Balto: They're Boris' nephews. Boris: No hugging, no licking! Muk: Uncle Boris! Celebi: Bi? Bi? Connor Lacey: He said, "You must be Muk and Luk, right?" Muk: Right. And, you are? Connor Lacey: Well, this is Skurd, Alpha 5, Zordon, Ninjor, Tommy Oliver, Rocky DeSantos, Adam Park, Billy Cranston, Aisha Campbell, Kimberly Ann Hart, Tomax Oliver, Lightning McQueen, Mater, Guido, Luigi, Sheriff, Fillmore, Sarge, Finn McMissile, Holley Shiftwell, Cruz Ramirez, Mushu, Cri-kee, MewTwo, Lugia, Entei, Celebi, Suicune, Raikou, Latios, Latias, Jirachi, Lucario, Manaphy, Darkrai, Shaymin, Arceus, Zorua, Zoroark, Victini, Keldeo, Cobalion, Virizion, Terrakion, Red Genesect, N, Anthea and Concordia, Diancie, Hoopa, Volcanion, Magearna, Yugi Moto, Téa Gardner, Tristan Taylor, Joey Wheeler, Bakura Ryou, Serenity Wheeler, Duke Devlin, Seto Kaiba, Mokuba Kaiba, Jaden Yuki, Yubel, Syrus Truesdale, Chumley Huffington, Zane Truesdale, Bastion Misawa, Chazz Princeton, Alexis Rhodes, Blair Flannigan, Tyranno Hassleberry, Aster Phoenix, Adrian Gecko, Axel Brodie, Jesse Anderson, Yusei Fudo, Crow Hogan, Jack Atlas, Akiza Izinski, Leo, his sister Luna, Yuma Tsukamo, Astral, Tori Meadow, Bronk Stone, Flip, Caswell, Kat, Vetrix, Trey, Quattro, Quinton, Reginald Shark Kastle, Dumon, Rio Kastle, Ray Shadows, Alito, Girag, Mizar, Kite Tenjo, Orbital 7, Lillybot, Yuya Sakaki, Zuzu, Declan, Gong, Sora, Ayu, Tatsuya, Futoshi, Yuto, Yugo, Yuri, Thomas, Edward, Henry, Gordon, James, Percy, Toby, Emily, Fred Jones, Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkley, Shaggy Rogers, Scooby-Doo, Twilight Sparkle, Spike, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Broc, May, Max, Dawn, Piplup, Iris, Axew, Cilan, Serena, Bonnie, Clemont, Rotom, Lillie, Kiawe, Mallow, Lana, Sophocles and I'm Connor Lacey. Iris: What did Luk say, Muk? Muk: He says he's glad to see you. We love you. Uncle Boris. What are you talking about? Of course he's glad to see us. He loves us... don't you? Boris: Oy. OK, . Hey, boychicks, uh, let's play a game. Muk: Yes, please. Uncle Boris. Boris: Race you to the shore. One, two, three, go! They win. Rainbow Dash: I guess they did. Pinkie Pie: Uh-oh. Toby: Is something wrong, Pinkie? Connor Lacey: They're drowning! Muk: Help! Help! We can't swim! Help! Help! We're drowning! Save us, please! Boris: Bears! Fellas! Idiot balls of fluff! Balto: Easy, Boris. You know how they are. Muk! Luk! Relax! Come on, you're OK. You're not drowning. Boris: He has point, bears. You are not drowning. Cause if you will pause one moment you will observe that's...... tide is out! Muk: He said what? Oh, the shame of the polar bear who fears the water. No wonder we are shunned by our fellow bear. Woe is us! It's what he said. Kind of pathetic, really. Boris: What, more whimpering? Between you and Balto, it's like Dostoevsky novel here. Lighten up. Connor Lacey: Yeah. Rarity: What a bunch of Geese. No offense, Boris. Boris: None taken. And what is so interesting? Balto: Jenna. Boris: Is love. So go make move. When the angels' balalaikas strum the sweet song of love, mambo! Balto: Nan. She's not my type. Jaden Yuki: And, I don't think that mambo is the answer. Boris: And why not? This wolf business again? What's wrong with being half and half, I'd like to know? Sometimes I wish lik crazy, I was half eagle. Balto: Why? Better profile, for one thing. Hmm. And no one eats you, for another. Connor Lacey: That's a good reason. Coughs Fluttershy: Is something wrong, Connor? Connor Lacey: I'm fine. Coughing I just have a few coughs, that's all. Rosy: Jenna? Jenna! Jenna! Hi, girl! Rosy's dad: Rosy! Rosy, come on. You're gonna catch your death out here. Rosy: OK, Dad. Rosy's dad: Come on, the doctor's waiting. Balto: Jenna? Jenna. Jenna: Balto. Hi. Balto: Hi. Look, uh... Just a shot in the dark, but I was wondering if... I don't know, maybe you'd like to go chase a few sticks by moonlight. Jenna? Connor Lacey: What's wrong? Jenna: Rosy's in there. Balto: In a hospital? Why? Jenna: She feels warm and she has a terrible cough. Balto, what's wrong with her? Balto: Uh, I'm not sure, but I know how to find out. Come on. I have the keys to the city. After you. Jenna: Balto! Balto: Big paws kinda run in my family. At least, uh, one side of my family. Connor Lacey: I can see that. Coughing Magearna: Beeping Translation "Maybe we'll find out what makes you cough." Leo (Yu-gi-oh! 5D's): You're right, Magearna. Luna (Yu-gi-oh! 5D's): It's worth a shot. Balto: Stay close. Jenna: No problem there. It's so gloomy down here. Not that I'm scared or anything. Balto: Gloomy? You kiddin'? It's the most beautiful spot in the world. Dogs travel for years just to be right here. Jenna: Here? I can't see why. Balto: That's cos you're looking at the bowl half empty. See this? It's the polar ice caps. Jenna: Balto, those are broken bottles. And they're not half empty, they're all empty. Balto: The sun. Jenna: Oh, Balto... Connor Lacey: I see where you're going. Balto: And... to the north... Jenna: The northern lights! Oh, Balto, you're right. It's beautiful. Balto: Yeah. Beautiful. Connor Lacey: I've known about these Northern Lights. They are the bright dancing lights of the aurora are actually collisions between electrically charged particles from the sun that enter the earth's atmosphere. The lights are seen above the magnetic poles of the northern and southern hemispheres. They are known as 'Aurora borealis' in the north and 'Aurora australis' in the south.. Auroral displays appear in many colours although pale green and pink are the most common. Shades of red, yellow, green, blue, and violet have been reported. The lights appear in many forms from patches or scattered clouds of light to streamers, arcs, rippling curtains or shooting rays that light up the sky with an eerie glow. Doctor: Good night, Rosy. Rosy: I'm so cold. Doctor: I have another blanket for you here. Stay warm and get some rest. Rosy's dad: Doctor, how is she? Doctor: Exhausted from coughing. Her fever's getting worse. Looks like diphtheria. She's the 18th case this week. And I'm out of antitoxin. Rainbow Dash: Maybe that's what caused your coughing problem, Connor. Connor Lacey: I guess you're right. Coughing Balto: Jenna. Jenna, I'm sorry. Jenna, I... I didn't mean to upset you. I shouldn't have taken you there. Jenna: No, I'm glad you did. Steele. Steele: Well, well. What's wrong with this picture? Jenna, join me for dinner. You start at one end, I'll start at the other. When we get to the middle, well... You tell me. Balto: All right, Steele. Twilight Sparkle: You've some nerve picking on Balto today. Jenna: No, Balto. Gee, Steele...... I have to admit your offer is very tempting. Steele: It is. Jenna: But these days I prefer my meat... cooked. Balto: Come on, let's go! Rosy's dad: What's all the noise? Butcher: I think it's over here. Balto: Jenna, come on. Pinkie Pie: Run for your lives! Rosy's dad: Looks like Balto's found a way to your meat locker. Butcher: Good thing Steele was here. Good boy Steele, you've earned these. Besides, I can't use 'em after that wild animal's touched 'em. Rosy's dad: Go on, get out of here, you thief! Come on, Jenna, let's go home. Connor Lacey: Coughing Rosy's dad: Hey! Aren't you the teen that Rosy met at the race? Connor Lacey, is it? Connor Lacey: Yeah. Coughing Rosy's dad: I think he has the same diagnosis that Rosy has. Come on, we better get you inside. Connor Lacey: Thanks. Doctor: Anchorage. Stop. Repeat, urgent request. More diphtheria antitoxin. Stop. Nome in grave danger. Stop. Please help. Stop. Morris' owner: Nome, pack ice closing in. Cannot ship antitoxin by sea. Will try by air. Nome, storm at airport. Planes grounded until storm clears. Many regrets. From Juneau, Office of the Governor, we are shipping antitoxin by rail. Stop. Train line ends at town of Nenana. Stop. Select fastest dogs for sled team. To carry antitoxin from Nenana to Nome. Stop. God willing, train will make it through. Stop. Steele's owner: ... to select the fastest dogs for the sled team to fetch the antitoxin. the race is from... Dixie: Just look at him. He's gonna save the entire town. He's positively... magnesium! Jenna: It's not exactly a one-dog show, Dixie. They're racing to see who's gonna be on the dog sled team. Dixie: What's with you, Jenna? Steele's a genuine hero. But do you give him a sniff? Sylvie: That's because Jenna is running with Balto. She was seen in the boiler room the other night with Balto. They went in together and they left together. I heard it all from a very reliable source. And don't bother to deny it. Jenna: Well, then I won't. Sylvie: Oh! I'm speechless. Steele's owner: All mushers, get your dogs ready! The race is about to begin! Twilight Sparkle: Yeah. Yuri: Come on, Connor! You're going to miss it! Connor? Applejack: Haven't you heard? He's at the hospital while he had that cough. Twilight Sparkle: I hope he's ok. Yugi Moto: Don't worry, Twilight. He will. Boris: Wait! Balto! Racing is a spectator sport. It requires very little preparation. You sit, you arrange refreshments. You like potato chip? Balto: I'm not watching the race, I'm running it. All: What? Boris: You said what? Balto: Hey look, I wanna help Rosy and Connor get better. I can get that medicine through. Boris: First... First... First of all get it through your had that they wouldn't put you in a sled team even if you did win, which won't happen and if it did, it wouldn't matter. Balto: Boris, did you ever think maybe you're the reason the other geese fly south? Boris: If only your feet were as fast as your mouth. Steele's owner: Dogs to the line! Balto: They're starting. Wish me luck. Boris: Luck? I don't wish you luck, I wish you sense! Good luck, kiddo. Kaltag: Balto? What are you, nuts? If Steele catches you here, he'll turn you into kibble! Nikki: Let the half-dog run. It will be fun making him eat our snow. Steele's owner: Get set. Jenna: Balto? Dixie: What does he think he's doing? Boris: Oh, Balto, come on, come on! Balto, go! Hey! That's a foul! Where's the referee? Is he blind? Rainbow Dash, Vetrix, Ray Shadows and Yuri: Laughs Fluttershy: What's so funny? Ray Shadows: He said "foul". You know, because he's a bird. Boris: Go, Balto, go! Jump, jump, jump! Hey! That's my boy! Jenna: Go, Balto! Boris: Balto, where are you going? That's the long way... Balto, get back in the race! Dog: Sorry! Boris: Who's eating whose snow now, mutt? Steele's owner: Time! Boris: Did I teach him well?. I could kiss that crazy pooch. cheering Steele: Ok, Nikki, Kaltag, Star, move it. We're strapping up. Balto: Hey, now, just a second here, Steele. I was the fastest dog. Steele: You were the fastest... what? Do you honestly think any musher would ever put you on his team? You're more mixed-up thatn I thought! Jenna: Steele! It doesn't matter who's on the team as long as the medicine gets through. Stop being such a glory hound. Steele: You're a hundred per cent right, Jenna. I... I... I wasn't thinking about those children. The important thing here is to get the medicine through, and that's just what I wanna do. And when I come back I'm gonna fold you five ways... and leave you for a cat toy. Steele's owner: Good dog, Steele. Good boy! Now, let's take a look at our winner here. Let's take a look at our winner. Ah, we can't trust this one. He's part wolf. Man: See those teeth? Steele's owner: He might turn on me. Nikki, Kaltag, Star! Let's go! Jenna: Balto, I'm sorry... Balto: Better not talk to me, Jenna. I might turn on you. Jenna: Balto, wait. Balto! Rainbow Dash: Why that blasted glory hound! Morris' owner: As long as there's hope for those kids, I'll keep this lit. It'll guide the team back. Steele's owner: Easy, easy. Back, back. Villager 1: The sooner they leave, the sooner they're back. Steele's owner: Stretch out, now. Stretch out, Star. Easy with that. All right, now make sure you lash her down tight. Giddap, Steele! Giddap! Mush! Man 1: Take care now, y'hear? Man 2: Good luck! Steele's owner: Go on, boys, go on! Move along. Steele: Come on. Star: Steele! Maybe we should go back. We're lost! Steele: I am not lost! Star: Lost? Heh-heh. Did I say lost? You didn't let me finish. I wanted to say... Aaah! Steele: This way! Doc: It's terrible, my friends. Just terrible. Steele and his team... are lost. Dixie: No! Steele? Dog 1: What do you mean? Dog 2: How come? Dog 3: When? Doc: They missed the second checkpoint. They're off the trail. Dog 4: Can't they send another team? Doc: It's too dangerous for us and our men. Dog 5: What about... them little ones? Including that teenager? Doc: The medicine won't be here in time. We're going to lose them. Balto: Rosy. Connor. Yugo: Oh, no. Twilight Sparkle: We have to go to the hospital and see them. All: Right! Rosy's dad: Please, Doctor, it's the only medicine we got. Doctor: Okay. Rosy: Jenna? Yugi Moto: Oh no. Yuto: They're both sick. Jaden Yuki: What's with the coffins? Syrus Truesdale: I think that's where Connor will be in one when he dies. Balto: Rosy. Fluttershy: Maybe some of us should go inside and talk to Connor. Lightning McQueen: You're right, Fluttershy. Yugi, Jaden, Yusei, Yuma, Astral, Yuya, Yuri, Yuto, Yugo, Twilight, Thomas, Ash and Pikachu, you know Connor like we do, see if you can chat with him. Thomas: We'll try. Ash Ketchum: Excuse me, sir. Is Connor Lacey here? Doctor: Yes. Yusei Fudo: We need to see him. Doctor: Very well. Connor Lacey: Coughing Guys, is that you? Yusei Fudo: Yep. Twilight Sparkle: How are you feeling? Connor Lacey: Not so good I'm afraid. Coughing Yugi. Yugi Moto: Yes, Connor? Connor Lacey: Until I get better, I leave you in charge of the Ultimatrix. Yugi Moto: Okay. Twilight Sparkle: But, without you, how are we gonna get the medicine? Connor Lacey: You'll manage. Go. Find Steele and his pack. Retrieve the medicine before our time's up. Yuya Sakaki: Be safe, Connor. Yuri: Get well soon. Boris: Balto, guys, please. Don't go crazy on me now. This is foolishness. You will die like a dog! Oh, uh, no offence. You will be frozen stiff by morning! When you are big frozen-stiff statue named Balto, don't come running to me! Muk: He says... Boris: "Where is he going?" He's going into freezing coldness to find a dog he doesn't like to bring medicine back to a town that doesn't like him! Oh, no! I'm beginning to understand the bear! Muk: Yes! Yes! Count us in! Boris: Bears! Dogs! Balto! Balto! Put me down! No brains at all! Might as well be talking to hu... mans. So, let's go get the medicine. Balto: Wait a minute. Now you're coming? Boris: Spending days in bitter cold, facing wild animals, risking death from exposure......is like holiday in old country. Muk: Oh! Great! We're goin' on holiday! Kimberly Ann Heart: We need to hurry! Connor's life won't last long. Jenna: Balto? Boris: Good, Balto! You took on the roughest, toughest. meanest tree in the forest... and you won. Balto: I'm marking the trail. Muk: He's marking our trail. He's very clever. Boris: And here I've been dropping bread crumbs! Muk: I spy with my little eye something beginning with "S". Balto: Steele. Tommy Oliver: Whoa. He really is lost. Togepi: Toge, toge. MewTwo: You maybe right, Togepi. It seems that he doesn't want to get the medicine to the town in time. Boris: Bears! Balto: Come on. Steele and his team passed this way. Boris: Boy, is he lost. Jafar: You can say that, goose. Iago: I believe that once we find Steele, he'll stop Balto from following the trail he made. Jafar: Right. Soon, we'll have our revenge on Connor Lacey, especially if he is sick. Star: Steele! We're going in circles! Steele: What? Star: Gaa-aaah! Circles is a good thing. I mean, they're, uh... They're circular. Steele: I know what I'm doing! It's... It's... this way! Come on! Nikki: Ohh! I hit my head on somethin'. Kaltag: Yeah. My head. Dog: Looks like he's hurt bad, Steele. Star: W- what are we gonna do now, Steele? Bastion Misawa: Are you alright, Twilight? Twilight Sparkle: I was just thinking about Connor. And, everything we've been through together with him. Jaden Yuki: Hey. He's gonna make it. Kite Tenjo: Jaden's right. We'll find Steele and his team, and we'll get the medicine to the children. Come on. Muk: Brilliant! Right on the beak! What a bull's-eye! Boris: That did it! Who did that? Muk: I- It was him. Balto: Guys, I think... I think we should keep moving. Boris: Is that your answer to all problems? Motion? Muk: Yeah, yeah! It's good. Balto: Come on! Let's get going. Boris: "Come on, boys. Let's go, boys. Faster, boys. " Easy to say for a guy with four legs! OK, that's it. Is time for goose to kick a little bear butt. Aha! Finally! Your old Uncle Boris is making an impression! Now what? Chazz Princeton: A bear! Yugi Moto: He needs help! Ultimatrix Wildmutt: Roaring Pinkie Pie: Wildmutt! Twilight Sparkle: Pinkie! Pinkie Pie: Well, he can't talk. Someone has to do it. Balto: Jenna? Jenna: Balto! Muk: Geronimo! Jenna: Luk! Muk! Boris: They cannot swim! Jenna: What? Polar bears who can't swim? He's drowning! No! Well? Boris: I don't see them. Jenna: Where are they? Volcanion: There! Jenna: Balto! Muk! Luk! Boris: Balto! Come to life. Come to life. Breathe! Come on! Muk: Is he be OK? He's not breathing. He doesn't look very well. Stop hitting him. Uncle Boris! Boris: Balto, I was so scared I got people bumps. Balto: Boris... I know you think this trip is crazy, but... I'm glad you came. Boris: Who else should you bring on a wild goose chase but a goose, hmm? Jenna: Are you OK? Balto: Are you OK? Jen... Jenna: I'm fine. Look, a message came through, we have to take the mountain trail. Balto: But if we take Eagle Pass, it'll save us half a day. Jenna: It's blocked. The mountain trail is dangerous, but we can do it. Balto: I'm beginning to see there isn't anything you can't do. Boris: I'm seeing a few things too and it's making the ice melt. I hate bears! Balto: You guys oughta learn how to swim someday. You'd be very good at it. Muk: Of course we were in the water! We were moving, we got wet... Luk! We were swimming! Jenna: Ohh! Clumsy. Balto: No, you're not. You're hurt. Jenna: I'm fine. Maybe I'm not so fine. You should all go ahead without me. Balto: Jenna... Jenna: I'll be slowing everyone down. Rosy and Connor can't hold out much longer. Balto: Muk, you and Luk carry Jenna back to town on this. Boris: And this time don't take time out for a swim! Balto: You can make sure of that, Boris. You're gonna lead them home. Just follow my marks. Jenna: You're going alone? Balto: Won't be the first time. MewTwo: He won't go alone. I'll go with him. Yugi Moto: Me too. Twilight Sparkle: Me three. Thomas: I'll go too. Ash Ketchum: And you can count me and Pikachu in as well. Pikachu: Pika, Pikachu. Scooby-Doo: Connor's my friend. No way am I letting you having all the glory. Skurd: And you're not leaving me behind. Balto: Very well. You eight come with me to find Steele and the others while Alpha 5, Zordon, Ninjor, Tommy Oliver, Rocky DeSantos, Adam Park, Billy Cranston, Aisha Campbell, Kimberly Ann Hart, Tomax Oliver, Lightning McQueen, Mater, Guido, Luigi, Sheriff, Fillmore, Sarge, Finn McMissile, Holley Shiftwell, Cruz Ramirez, Mushu, Cri-kee, Lugia, Entei, Celebi, Suicune, Raikou, Latios, Latias, Jirachi, Lucario, Manaphy, Darkrai, Shaymin, Arceus, Zorua, Zoroark, Victini, Keldeo, Cobalion, Virizion, Terrakion, Red Genesect, N, Anthea and Concordia, Diancie, Hoopa, Volcanion, Magearna, Téa Gardner, Tristan Taylor, Joey Wheeler, Bakura Ryou, Serenity Wheeler, Duke Devlin, Seto Kaiba, Mokuba Kaiba, Jaden Yuki, Yubel, Syrus Truesdale, Chumley Huffington, Zane Truesdale, Bastion Misawa, Chazz Princeton, Alexis Rhodes, Blair Flannigan, Tyranno Hassleberry, Aster Phoenix, Adrian Gecko, Axel Brodie, Jesse Anderson, Yusei Fudo, Crow Hogan, Jack Atlas, Akiza Izinski, Leo, his sister Luna, Yuma Tsukamo, Astral, Tori Meadow, Bronk Stone, Flip, Caswell, Kat, Vetrix, Trey, Quattro, Quinton, Reginald Shark Kastle, Dumon, Rio Kastle, Ray Shadows, Alito, Girag, Mizar, Kite Tenjo, Orbital 7, Lillybot, Yuya Sakaki, Zuzu, Declan, Gong, Sora, Ayu, Tatsuya, Futoshi, Yuto, Yugo, Yuri, Edward, Henry, Gordon, James, Percy, Toby, Emily, Fred Jones, Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkley, Shaggy Rogers, Spike, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Misty, Togepi, Broc, May, Max, Dawn, Piplup, Iris, Axew, Cilan, Serena, Bonnie, Clemont, Rotom, Lillie, Kiawe, Mallow, Lana and Sophocles lead Boris, Muk, Luk and Jenna back to town. Jenna: Here. Afraid it won't keep you very warm. Balto: Yeah, it will. Muk: Well, of course Balto will come back. He's Balto, will he? Balto: Hey! We're coming back with the medicine. I promise, Jenna. Go ahead, guys. Take her home. Boris: Balto, I do not like leaving you out here alone. Who's going to tell you how cold you are? Balto: Boris. They need you even more than I do. Boris: Let me tell you something, Balto. A dog cannot make this journey alone. But maybe a wolf can. Twilight Sparkle: Thanks for the confidence. Rainbow Dash: Good luck. All: Team Balto luck Balto: Right, you two balls of fluff! Let's move! Hey! Two, three, four! Morris' owner: Nome. Stop. Cannot send more antitoxin. Stop. Weather too severe. Stop. Lost sled team only hope. Stop. Our prayers are with them. Anchorage. Stop. Scooby-Doo: What is it, Balto? Balto: Steele. Ash Ketchum: We've found them! Balto: Oh! Star: Balto! Nikki: Is that Balto? Kaltag: How did you find us? Balto: Is anyone hurt? Steele: Everyone... is... fine. Star: Yeah, but our mushier hit his head and he didn't get up. Kaltag: And he's not movin'. Balto: All right, follow us. We can lead you home. Steele: We don't need your help! Star: Maybe we should listen to him. Nikki: How would youse get us home? Balto: Well, I marked the trail, like this. Twilight Sparkle: That's right. Star: Oh! Yeah! All: Ohh! Steele: I'll get us back. I'm the lead dog. I'm in charge. Balto: Then let us take back the medicine. They're getting sicker. Steele: Touch that box and I'll tear you apart. Nikki: Two bones says Steele takes him. Kaltag: You're on. Balto: Steele, we're not leaving without that medicine. Steele: Who do you think you are? Yugi Moto: We're the ones who are going to make you pay for picking on Balto. Ultimatrix Gax: Gax! Nikki: Hey, this is gonna be good. Balto: Since... Since when do you need a pedigree to help someone? Steele. Let us help you. Kaltag:Look at his eyes! He'll feel that tomorrow. Nikki: I think he is feeling it now! Kaltag: Ouch! Balto: I don't want to fight. Kaltag: Whoa! That can't be legal! Nikki: Yeah! Ash Ketchum: Pikachu, Tackle attack! Pikachu: Pikachu! Pika! Nikki: That stuff is fragile! Star: What's with Steele? All Balto wants to do is help. Ah! Look! Steele's owner: Oh, good boy. Balto: Mush! Steele: Go ahead, wolf-dog! You'll never get home! I'll make sure of that. Jafar: And you will with our help. Steele: Very well. Let's go boys. I'll show 'em. Why not this way? How about over here? Oops! Wrong way! Balto: Oh, no. Thomas: Cinders and ashes! Star: Which way, Balto, which way? Which way? Balto: Uh, this way. - Why are you taking us in circles? - I'm not! I mean, I don't know. It's Steele. Maybe we was better off with him there. No! Come on. Mush! Balto, slow down! Wait... Uhh! Hey! Hey! Goin' too fast! Look out! All right! Good catch, Balto! I don't get it. how could Balto hope to find Steele and his team? They were off the trail. Well, he's... tracking them. That mutt? Tracking a championship team in a blizzard? - Balto? - Steele! - You're alive! - You're back! - Where ya been? - Are ya OK? Steele, w-where are the others? - What happened to you? - Well, one by one they... fell. Frozen, barely alive. I pulled four onto the sled. Three more on my back! And, uh, I walked... and I walked. but i-it was just... it was too late. They were... What about the medicine? Well, uh, I... I went on, d- dragging the medicine alone... all alone... and... and then suddenly... that wolf-dog appeared, Balto. H- he demanded I let him take the medicine. You know, he just wanted so much to be a hero in your eyes. And h-he grabbed the crate. but he couldn't handle it. H- he couldn't see the patch of ice... Th-the snow, the wind and... And then the log and the cliff... Well, he just didn't have a ch... He just... I'm sorry. And then... My bandana! He... made me promise to take care of you, Jenna. You're lying. Steele's lying. Balto's alive. And he's coming home. Uh... Well, you know, she needs a little time. The sun. Ice caps. Balto. Rosy. Hmm? Let me tell you something, Balto. A dog cannot make this journey alone. But maybe a wolf can. Great, things are not bad enough. Now we got wolves. Wolves? - Hey, over here! - What is it? What? - Balto? - And he's got the medicine! Come on, Balto. Youse can make it. That's the most amazing, the most fantastic, that is the most incredible... That's the most phenomenal... That's good! Ohh! Hey, he has got the feet of a wolf there. - Come on, Balto. - Keep tryin', baby. - Pull! Pull! You got it! - Just keep pullin'! - You're almost there. - Yeah! You got it! - Come on, Balto! - Come on, let's go! - Let's go! - Yes! You're there! - That's it, that's it! - All right! -Yeah! All right! - You did it! Congratulations! That was great! Come on! Mush! Gesundheit. Mush! Oh, dear. Come back to bed. Here, drink this. Thanks. Balto. - B-Balto. Balto. Balto's back! Jenna. The team! They made it! Of course, as you know. I swam and I swam. I was freezing cold. And then... Finally, I said, Steele, you'll have to gnaw your way to the surface. So I... What? It's Balto. With the medicine! Steele, you are positively... disposable! OK, OK. I can explain. Tell me about it. You guys weren't there, so you don't... Wait a minute, guys. Wait just a second. Please? Get lost. Steady, there. Easy, now. That's had a long journey. - How is he? - He's gonna be OK. Good dog, Balto. Dear, dear Balto. Good boy! Not dog! Not wolf! You're a hero! Balto! Come on, boy. There's someone wants to see you. Thank you! Thank you! Mommy? Rosy, darling. Ohh! - I fell asleep. - Rosy. It's such a relief. Balto. I'd be lost without you. Jenna. Way to go, Balto! He has the most endurance, the most fidelity, the most intelligence! They should build a statue of him! - You said it! - I did? This is it. Grandma. Blaze found it. What does it say? "Dedicated to the... " Indomable? Indomitable. "Indomitable spirit of the sled dogs... " "... that relayed antitoxin "600 miles from Nenana to the relief of stricken Nome... "in the winter of 1925. " "Endurance, fidelity, intelligence. " Balto really did do all of that, didn't he, Grandma? Oh, yes, sweetheart, he really did. And today they run the Iditarod Dog Race over the very path he and the others took. - Can Blaze do that too. Grandma? - Maybe. With practice. A lot of practice. Come on, Blaze. Come on! Mush! Thank you, Balto. I would've been lost without you. Grandma Rosy! Grandma Rosy, come on! # Deep in the night # The winds blow cold # And in a heartbeat # The fear takes hold # Deep in the storm # There's a place that's soft and still # Where the road waits to be taken # If you only will # The voices inside you # Can lead you so astray # Believe in what you dream # Don't turn away # Don't you turn away # Reach for the light # You might touch the sky # Stand on a mountain top # And see yourself flyin' # Reach for the light # To capture a star # Come out of the darkness # And find out # Who you are # Somewhere in time # The truth shines through # And the spirit knows # What it has to do # Somewhere in you # There's a power with no name # It can rise to meet the moment # And burn like a flame # And you can be stronger # Than any fear you know # Hold on to what you see # Don't let it go # Don't you let it go # Reach for the light # You might touch the sky # Stand on a mountain top # And see yourself flyin' # Reach for the light # To capture a star # Come out of the darkness # And find out # Who you are # There's no turning back # And your destiny is callin' # Listen to the thunder roll # And let your heart # Break free # Reach for the light # Reach for the light # You might touch the sky # Stand on a mountain top # And see yourself flyin' # Reach for the light # To capture a star # Come out of the darkness # And find out who you # Reach for the light # You might touch the sky # Stand on a mountain top # And see yourself flyin' # Reach for the light # To capture a star # Come out of the darkness # And find out # Who you are # Yes, reach for the light #